Northwestern University proposes to establish a Northwestern University Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program (NU AITRP) to strengthen HIV/AIDS and TB therapeutics through training and research for clinicians, scientists, and allied healthcare providers from Nigeria. The NU AITRP will build upon the historic linkages between the faculty at NU and the faculty at University College Hospital (UCH)AJniversity of Ibadan in Ibadan and Jos University Teaching Hospital (JUTH) in Jos, Nigeria. The goal of the NU AITRP is to create and sustain an AIDS research infrastructure in partnership with UCH and JUTH that facilitates collaboration, provides access to a full range of research resources, and promotes training and education. The expertise and infrastructure for HIV and TB research training at the Center for HIV and TB Research (SEREFO), University of Bamako, Bamako, Mali will be leveraged to train the Nigerians, and serve as a platform for expanded collaboration. The objective of the NU AITRP is to continue to support the efforts of productive, creative and innovative scientists to perform detailed, intensive and interrelated research studies through a collaborative research training program. The impetus and rationale for the center is to continue to provide scientific leadership and administrative mechanisms and infrastructure to enable a greater level and quality of interdisciplinary and inter-institutional scientific collaboration and translational research conducted by diverse, exceptionally qualified, and committed scientists spanning a broad range of clinical and basic science disciplines. The justification for this integrated approach is based on the supposition that progress in AIDS research is made by groups of basic scientists and clinician-investigators working together across disciplines and institutions to translate discovery into new approaches for the treatment and prevention of disease. The proposed NU AITRP will encompass short-term programs, long term programs and the development of long-term research support and development partnership.